


The Quarterback's Sister

by stydiasavior



Category: Glee
Genre: Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasavior/pseuds/stydiasavior
Summary: Rikki is Finn Hudson's twin sister.She has come to McKinley after spending a few years in England.Finn introduces her to the New Directions, but she's not so sure at first.Until.. she becomes friends with Kurt Hummel.





	1. Audition

"Up here. Come on, focus. Okay. Hi, I'm Jacob Ben Israel with Glee's Big Gay Summer with all the Glee Club dish you're dying to know. Rachel, how do you respond to rumors you're incredibly difficult to work with?"

"Well, as her boyfriend, I can answer that."

"We've been dating all summer."

"Rachel's what you'd call a controllist."

"I-I'm controlling. 'Controllist' isn't a word."

"Oh."

"I'm controlling. Performing is my life. And yes, do I have opinions about it? Does my need to constantly express those opinions annoy my fellow Glee Clubbers?"

"Yes. That was out loud, wasn't it?"

I blink. What did I just witness? I walk past the boy with the afro, and approach my brother. 

"Finn? What the hell was that about?" I ask, my eyebrow quirked. 

He looks up and 'Rachel' is still straightening the collar on his t-shirt. "Oh, that's Jacob, he's uh, he's kinda weird."

"Oh.." I watch after him, frowning. My head whips back when Finn gets a slap to his arm and let's out a grunt. Rachel is looking between Finn and myself with her eyebrows raised as far as they will go. 

"Finn! Who is this? Aren't you going to introduce me? I'm sure she'd love to know that I am your girlfriend!" She says the last word rather loudly. 

"Oh! Um, this is my-uh, this is Rikki. She's my sister.." I give her a little wave. She looks taken aback, shocked. "My twin sister." Her eyes widen ever farther than they already were. She looks like she's about to say something but then she takes a breath, stopping herself and holds out a hand to me. I take it and we shake hands. 

"Rachel Berry. Future star and Glee Club co captain." She has a huge smile on her face. "Will you be joining the New Directions? If you do, I suggest preparing a number to present to the rest of the group. I have many suggestions, if you'd like to hear them, I'm sure you would." 

"You know, I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll be joining."

She looks displeased. "You can sing though, right? Seeing as your twins, I would assume you both have the same singing abilities." She talks so proper, like she's royal. Finn's lips quirk at her compliment towards him.

"I guess, I mean, I'm okay." I look to Finn and he's frowning and me. He's been trying to convince to join Glee Club ever since I got back from England. I secretly love to sing, but I'm new to this school, I'm not sure joining Glee straight away is a good choice. "I'm sorry, I just can't join."

Rachel looks a little disappointed but she doesn't push further. "Well, it was nice to meet you." She grabs Finn's hand. "Now, we have to go. Glee meeting, the group are trying to come up with ways of getting more students to join."

"Oh, okay. Good luck I guess."

Rachel smiles and then the couple turn around and make their way down the hallway. I spot the afro boy again. He's talking to a blonde girl in a red and white 'Cheerios' uniform. The boy holds a mic to her, "How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?"

Oh, this must be Quinn, Finn has told me about her. 

I spin around and make my own way down the hall, to my locker. Just as I close it, the afro boy appears yet again. This time he's talking to a kind of tall, very stylish boy who has just come out of the 'mens room'. He looks a little frightened from the rude intrusion of the afro boy. He looks a little lost as the 'interviewer' asks him a question, until his eyes land on me. He straightens his back and puts his mouth closer to the microphone. He's trying to seem tough in front of me. 

"You know what, Jacob? It doesn't take much courage for people to park their cottage cheese behinds in their Barcaloungers and log on to the Internet and start tearing people down, does it? But you know what does take some courage? Standing up and singing about something. So here's a message for everyone that reads your blog. Next time, instead of posting an anonymous comment online, say what you have to say to my face."

Attitude? Fashion? Could this be Kurt then?

My train of thought is interrupted when Kurt is suddenly drenched in red coloured ice. 

"Welcome back, lady!" The comment is followed by a loud cheer as a couple of football players roam past. My mouth hangs open and I taste a little of the slushy from where it splashed onto me a little. The afro boy is staring at Kurt with an amused look on his face. I'm about to ask if he's okay but he speaks first.

"I don't suppose there's any way you could just cut out that last part, is there?" 

"Mm-mm."

Afro boy and his cameraman finally go away and I look at the boy beside me. 

"Kurt? It is Kurt right? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you? The slushy facials are getting kind of boring, and I'm tired of having to change outfits so much."

He slams his locker shut. "Wait, this happens a lot?" He rolls his eyes, then nods. "Sorry, I'm new. I don't really know what goes on in this school and Finn hasn't told me much." Kurt seems interested after the mention of my twin's name.

"Finn? You know him?"

"Yeah..he's my brother."

Kurt's eyes widen as much as Rachel's did. He quickly perks up and places his hand on his hip. "Walk with me to the ladies room." I loop my arm through his and we walk. "Finn never mentioned a sister."

"Well that's because I haven't been living with him. I was living in England with a relative of ours who passed away before the Summer. So I'm back here."

"Well then, after you've helped me clean up I'm going to fill you in on everything McKinley high and eveything Glee." He touches my nose lightly. "Hummel by the way, Kurt Hummel."

"Rikki. Hudson, Rikki."

\---

Kurt literally told me everything. From Quinn's pregnancy drama to Rachel's little Glee Club hiatus. I'm pretty sure I know who everyone in the New Directions is now, as well as a few other well known faces. 

"Hey, Rikki!" I whiz around to face my brother.

"Please don't ask me to join Glee Club again."

"Look, I know you just got here and you're probably worried about getting slushied everyday like the rest of us, right? Well, it doesn't matter. Everyone in Glee stands up for each other. There's always someone to help clean you up. We need new members, and I know you have a better than okay voice."

"Maybe but what about my anxiety, the stage fright? I'm terrible in front of audiences."

"We can work on that later. Just come to a lesson, just one lesson, please."

"Fine."


	2. Grilled Cheesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice that I have skipped over the 2nd episode; "Britney/Brittany" and that is mainly because of my oc's storyline. I tried to fit her into the episode but it just didn't work, mainly because she isn't actually in Glee right now..
> 
> So I'm sorry if you wanted that episode- but I skipped straight to 2x03.

I woke up a few minutes ago and I'm now standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing my teeth. Finn must've woken early because I usually have to wait a while to come in here. He may be a guy, but he takes a long time to get ready. He probably spends most of his bathroom time on his hair. 

If I'm honest, I'm actually kind of excited for school today. Yesterday wasn't so bad, and I seem to have already friended Kurt. Hm. Yes. Today will be good. 

When I'm done brushing, I rinse and wash my face, put on some makeup, pick an outfit for the day and then head downstairs for breakfast. Second day at McKinley here I co-

"Morning!" Finn greets me happily. A little too much so. I walk farther into the kitchen where he is watching the George Foreman intently, waiting. 

"You're..cooking?" I have never seen my brother cook anything. The only time I ever saw him use the Foreman was a few days after I got back from England. He tried to dry his shoes with it..

"Yeah! I'm making a grilled cheesus. You want one?" He points to the bread bin. I shake my head.

"Um, no thanks, and it's 'grilled cheese'.."

"Not anymore, grilled cheesus." He looks at the machine again when he says this, like he's talking to it. I knew my brother was the slightly, ahem, majorly more weird twin but now I'm starting to think he may be ill. "You are missing out though. These things are heavenly."

"Okay.. Well um, I'm just gonna-I'm gonna head to school. I'll, uh, see ya later." I turn and run to the door, away from the madman.

\---

I get yelled at to shut the door behind me when I leave my Math class. I don't understand my knowledge on Math: I find the really hard equations and problems easy, and then I get confused with the simple stuff. That's why I was the last one out of there. I was being told that I should study more. 

While walking to my locker, I spot Kurt, he's about to walk into Glee Club but I run up and stop him quickly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He freezes. Oh no, something's wrong. I step around him so I can see his face. There are tears in his eyes and my smile completely drops. 

"Kurt? What's happened?" 

He sniffs and replies quietly, "My Dad's in the hospital." Another sniff. "He had a heart attack."

"Oh my-, I'm so sorry, did you wanna-I mean, i-is there anything I can do-"

"No, it's okay. Just go.. I have a Glee meeting." 

I rub my hand on his shoulder, he pushes it away. Then he walks into the choir room. I peak in and see the rest of the New Directions stand up in turns, asking him questions, hugging him and giving him their most sincere apologies. Kurt accepts and answers every question, but looks sad and a little angry as he does. 

\--- 

The next time I see Kurt, he approaches me. I feel his sadness as he reaches me. He rests against the lockers and looks me in the eye this time.

"Rikki, I'm sorry about earlier, I know you were only trying to help and I just shoved you away, I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to be sorry. I know how you must feel.." I pull my books against my chest and try to focus on Kurt's questioning look. "Finn and I never knew our father, so I can only imagine what it's like to see yours like that, in that state. I just hope he gets better." His lips quirk into a small, sad smile. He copies what I did earlier, places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently. 

"I hope too.." He straightens up. He takes his hand away and holds his bag uo with it. "So. The other reason I came to talk to you is because I wanted to ask if you'd like to come to Glee with me later-"

I roll my eyes and scoff. "Did Finn set you up to this? He's been trying to convince me to join for a while now-" Kurt holds up his hand in front of my face, telling me to stop talking.

"Uh.. no. I wanted you to come because I'm gonna dedicate a song for my Dad.. and if you wanr to help me feel a little better then, this would do that."

"Oh.. of course I'll come, Kurt." 

"Good." I loop my arm through his, just like yesterday and we walk. We're halfway down the corridor when Kurt ask, "So Finn still hasn't convinced you?"

"No. Though, he's probably gonna think that I changed my mind when we go in there, just wait."

\---

Just as I pictured, as soon as I walk into the choir room, Finn jumps up with a big grin on his face. Before he can even ask the question, I explain my reason for invading their meeting. "No. Before you say anything Finn, I'm not joining. I'm just here at Kurt's request. To hear him sing." I scan the room until I find the teacher. "Is it okay that I'm here?" I ask him politely.

"Of course."

My brother immediately plops back down into his seat next to Rachel. She must notice me looking between her and the empty seat beside her, because she smiles and pats it with her palm. 

Kurt is stood in front of the whiteboard, patiently waiting to speak. "Mr Schue, if I may?"

'Mr Schue' plops into the piano chair. He holds out his hands, gesturing that 'the floor is his'. "Yeah."

"Um, I wanted to thank everyone for your kind e-mails and queries about my dad but for your information, his condition remains the same.. I need to express myself so with your permission, Mr Schue I've prepared a number for the occasion."

"Of course, Kurt."

I look around the room, every face is watching Kurt as he begins to explain the reasoning for his choice of song.

"On the day of my mom's funeral when they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her and I remember I looked up at my dad and I-I just wanted him to say something-just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it and just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me- That was enough." 

I glance across at Finn who is facing in Kurt's direction but seems to be distracted, in his own world. I wonder if he's thinking about Dad too. 

"This is for my Dad."

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

All I can think about as Kurt sings, is how Finn and I didn't get to see our father be lowered into a grave space. Or, as he was, cremated. It sounds pretty morbid but, we didn't know him. He died before we were born. All we have are his ashes, which sit on top of a table, next to a picture of him. Sometimes I like to cuddle up in his favourite chair and imagine what he was like. What he smelt like. What he would say to me if he were still here. 

I feel a tear slide down my cheek. Kurt finishes the song and everyone claps. I quickly wipe it away. I momentarily worry that some saw me cry, but when I look around, all of the group have tears in their eyes. I look to my right, at Rachel, her eyes pooling, nose scrunched and bottom lip shaking. I look at Kurt who seems to have frozen for the second time today. I stand up and make my way over to hug him. I hold out my arms and he gratefully accepts. We pull away from the embrace when Santana speaks up. 

"Wait, Mr Schue! Who is this!? This redhead, big nose girl? Why is she in here?" She looks me up and down, like I'm not even a real person. Like I'm an animal. Her cold look makes me feel a little nervous. Finn's head snaps to her and he comes to my defence. 

"Santana! That's my sister you're talking to!"

The rest of the Glee memebers' heads turn to me and they all look shocked. Finn's mouth forms an 'O' shape, obviously regretting his outburst. Did Finn not tell them about me either? He gulps. "Uh, yeah-so.. I kinda have a twin.. Rikki, New Directions. New Directions.. Rikki.." He sinks into his seat on my name, pointing to me. No one says a word as they register what he just told them.

"And Santana, this.." He plays with a curl in my hair, "is strawberry blonde." He looks down at me, laughing. I laugh too, but at the same time wonder why I am so small, despite my twin being a giant.. They both have to look down at me..

\---

The next day, Kurt and I are heading to the auditorium. He has asked me again to come and listen to him, and the rest of the group sing. Apparently Burt woke last night so the Glee Club have come up with another song to perform. "I'm so glad he's okay, Kurt. I know it's barely been a month but you're a good friend, and I hate seeing the people I care about so upset."

"Thanks Rikki. You're pretty okay too."

I slap his arm. "'Pretty okay'?"

We make it to the auditorium and because it's the first time I've been in here, I look around as we walk down the steps. Kurt stops suddenly and I almost trip from not paying attention. He let's go of my arm and points to a chair behind Mr Schue, who is sat at a small desk watching the stage. 

"Sit there, I gotta go and change quickly."

"O-okay."

**One of Us**

A few minutes later, every Glee member is stood on stage belting out the lyrics to "One of Us". I try to just focus on Kurt, seeing as I came to listen to him, but every voice is amazing. I find myself mouthing the words as the song goes on. 

I swear my heart almost, literally jumps into my throat when Miss Silvester appears next to me. When in the hell did she get here? Her eyes follow the teens move around the stage. Mr Schue notices her presence, "Kids really wanted to do this song, Sue, so I let 'em. You gonna get me fired? Report me?" He doesn't even look at her as he asks these questions. He stays focused on his students.  

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter;
> 
> I Want To Hold Your Hand  
> One Of Us
> 
> (I'll put the songs at the end of each chapter, but only the one's that Rikki is involved with)


	3. Duets

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to personally welcome you to the Glee Club."

"Thanks."

"Just tell me. Look... maybe at your old school, you could get away with the whole 'I just stayed in the sun all summer' excuse, but I have three gifts: my voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion, and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle."

"I don't dye my hair, dude."

"Yes, you do. But it's just between friends. That's not natural."

"I'm gonna... go... 'cause you're kinda freaking me out."

"Wait, wait. Maybe my instincts were a little off. Let me make it up to you. Team up with me for the duet competition. Listen, unless you team up with Rachel, I am your best bet at winning."

"Aren't duets supposed to be between, like, a girl and a guy?"

"Well, Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor would protest.. 'Make 'Em Laugh'?"

"Sorry."

"'Singin' in the Rain.' 1952. Nothing? Okay, maybe you are straight."

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen, rent it. And then look up the menu for Breadstix online, and call me, because we are gonna win this."

\---

"Kurt!" He swivels around and grins when he sees me. 

"Rikki! Hi! You look good today." His compliment throws me and nearly distracts me from what I came to talk to him about. I twirl around, showing off the dress I'm wearing. He nods his approval. What was I here for again? Oh.

"Kurt, please tell me you weren't just begging Sam to do the duets competition with you."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. He's on team gay, okay, I can tell. I'm gonna get him to sing with me."

"Hang on, you can't just assume someone is gay. No one can know if another person is gay unless they tell you so themselves. You should know that."

"Look, gay or not, I'm gonna sing with him. And you better show up to watch."

"Wouldn't miss it." I hold out my arm for him to take. "Shall we?"

\---

Myself, Finn and Kurt are going through the lunch line, adding to our trays as we go. I know my brother is going to say something about the duets situation. He really wants Sam and Quinn to sing together. I've yet to find out why though.

"You can't do this to him." Here we go.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You're over-reacting." 

"If he sings with you, you're painting a bull's-eye on his back."

"Once again, your closeted homophobia seeps to the surface like the contents of a cracked cesspool."

"Don't give me that. Look, I know I shouldn't have used that word in your basement, but it's not like you were innocent. I really like you, Kurt. But the fact of the matter is, the way you were all over me last year? If I did that to a girl, she'd take out a restraining order." Kurt liked my brother? 

"You have issues with me being gay, I get it." 

"No, actually, I don't. I have issues with the fact that you don't understand that no means no."

"I just want to sing with him. Rikki why haven't you said anything."

"This is nothing to do with her. This is about Glee and you clearly don't give a damn about any of us. If he sings with you, I guarantee within a week he'll take so much crap, he'll have to quit the club." We reach the end of the line and we all pick up our trays. "Your call, dude."

Finn walks away while Kurt and I go in search of a free table. "You know he's kinda right though? If Sam sings with you, everyone will assume he's gay, just like you already have, and then they'll torture him until he quits your Glee club. Or worse, he could leave the school completely."

\---

For the second time, I find myself seated next to Finn and Rachel in the choir room. "You don't mind do you, Mr Schue? Kurt asked me to hear him sing again and he's kind of my only friend at the moment."

"No, it's totally fine."

I feel a light tapping on my shoulder. I turn around and Rachel is smiling rightly at me. "I'm your friend too." I am taken aback by her sweet comment.

"Oh. Thank yo-I mean, yours too." Whatever that means. She ignores my rambling. 

"Good."

Mr Schue claps his hands together loudly, causing everyone's heads to whip around and face him.

"Okay, guys, so... who is up first today?" 

Kurt, who casually enters the room at that exact moment, raises his hand. "Mr. Schue, if I may?"

"You may." Schuester replies and takes a seat next to the whiteboard. 

"As many of you know, I had a duet partner, but due to sensitivities I'd rather not get into at the moment, I have dissolved the partnership."

"Okay, so who are you going to sing a duet with?"

"Only the most talented member of the Glee Club.. myself." All the faces in the room turn to ones of confusion. Except for mine, Kurt has already explained his plan to me. "When you're different, when you're special, sometimes you have to get used to being alone. I've asked a few members of the Glee Club as well as some Cheerios to help me out."

"How can you do a duet by yourself? That's like vocal masturbation or something." Santana's rude comment, followed by a witch-like cackles from someone else in the room doesn't distract Kurt at all. 

"I will be doing a number from the seminal classic movie, 'Victor/Victoria.' It's a show about embracing both the male and the female sides. Watch and learn, Santana." Kurt turns to Brad, the piano guy. "Hit it!"

** Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to personally welcome you to the Glee Club."

"Thanks."

"Just tell me. Look... maybe at your old school, you could get away with the whole 'I just stayed in the sun all summer' excuse, but I have three gifts: my voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion, and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle."

"I don't dye my hair, dude."

"Yes, you do. But it's just between friends. That's not natural."

"I'm gonna... go... 'cause you're kinda freaking me out."

"Wait, wait. Maybe my instincts were a little off. Let me make it up to you. Team up with me for the duet competition. Listen, unless you team up with Rachel, I am your best bet at winning."

"Aren't duets supposed to be between, like, a girl and a guy?"

"Well, Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor would protest. ... 'Make 'Em Laugh'?"

"Sorry."

"'Singin' in the Rain.' 1952. Nothing? Okay, maybe you are straight."

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen, rent it. And then look up the menu for Breadstix online, and call me, because we are gonna win this."

\---

"Kurt!" He swivels around and grins when he sees me. 

￼

"Rikki! Hi! You look good today." His compliment throws me and nearly distracts me from what I came to talk to him about. I twirl around, showing off the dress I'm wearing. He nods his approval. What was I here for again? Oh.

"Kurt, please tell me you weren't just begging Sam to do the duets competition with you."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. He's on team gay, okay, I can tell. I'm gonna get him to sing with me."

"Hang on, you can't just assume someone is gay. No one can know if another person is gay unless they tell you so themselves. You should know that."

"Look, gay or not, I'm gonna sing with him. And you better show up to watch."

"Wouldn't miss it." I hold out my arm for him to take. "Shall we?"

\---

Myself, Finn and Kurt are going through the lunch line, adding to our trays as we go. I know my brother is going to say something about the duets situation. He really wants Sam and Quinn to sing together. I've yet to find out why though.

"You can't do this to him." Here we go.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You're over-reacting." 

"If he sings with you, you're painting a bull's-eye on his back."

"Once again, your closeted homophobia seeps to the surface like the contents of a cracked cesspool."

"Don't give me that. Look, I know I shouldn't have used that word in your basement, but it's not like you were innocent. I really like you, Kurt. But the fact of the matter is, the way you were all over me last year? If I did that to a girl, she'd take out a restraining order." Kurt liked my brother? 

"You have issues with me being gay, I get it." 

"No, actually, I don't. I have issues with the fact that you don't understand that no means no."

"I just want to sing with him. Rikki why haven't you said anything."

"This is nothing to do with her. This is about Glee and you clearly don't give a damn about any of us. If he sings with you, I guarantee within a week he'll take so much crap, he'll have to quit the club." We reach the end of the line and we all pick up our trays. "Your call, dude."

Finn walks away while Kurt and I go in search of a free table. "You know he's kinda right though? If Sam sings with you, everyone will assume he's gay, just like you already have, and then they'll torture him until he quits your Glee club. Or worse, he could leave the school completely."

\---

For the second time, I find myself seated next to Finn and Rachel in the choir room. "You don't mind do you, Mr Schue? Kurt asked me to hear him sing again and he's kind of my only friend at the moment."

"No, it's totally fine."

I feel a light tapping on my shoulder. I turn around and Rachel is smiling rightly at me. "I'm your friend too." I am taken aback by her sweet comment.

"Oh. Thank yo-I mean, yours too." Whatever that means. She ignores my rambling. 

"Good."

Mr Schue claps his hands together loudly, causing everyone's heads to whip around and face him.

"Okay, guys, so... who is up first today?" 

Kurt, who casually enters the room at that exact moment, raises his hand. "Mr. Schue, if I may?"

"You may." Schuester replies and takes a seat next to the whiteboard. 

"As many of you know, I had a duet partner, but due to sensitivities I'd rather not get into at the moment, I have dissolved the partnership."

"Okay, so who are you going to sing a duet with?"

"Only the most talented member of the Glee Club.. myself." All the faces in the room turn to ones of confusion. Except for mine, Kurt has already explained his plan to me. "When you're different, when you're special, sometimes you have to get used to being alone. I've asked a few members of the Glee Club as well as some Cheerios to help me out."

"How can you do a duet by yourself? That's like vocal masturbation or something." Santana's rude comment, followed by a witch-like cackles from someone else in the room doesn't distract Kurt at all. 

"I will be doing a number from the seminal classic movie, 'Victor/Victoria.' It's a show about embracing both the male and the female sides. Watch and learn, Santana." Kurt turns to Brad, the piano guy. "Hit it!"

**Le Jazz Hot**

\---

I clap and cheer along with everyone else when the song ends. Kurt is so, so talented. All Glee members stand up and leave the room. Oh, lesson's over then? I catch Finn as he walks past me. 

"Hey, I heard you and Rachel threw the competition? Why would you do that? You could've had a free date.."

"Well, Breadstix doesn't have a vegan menu so-"

"Ugh, come on, idiot. I know I just got here but I've been long enough to know that they have vegan options, such as, their meatballs, and the-"

"Okay, fine. Rachel and I decided we want Sam and Quinn to win. If they win, then Sam'll feel more at home in the group, which means he'll probably stay until Nationals." 

"So, you want him to win, in order to help you win?"

He frowns in confusion. "I didn't understand that at all but I gotta go before Rachel starts texting me to 'hurry up'-" 

His sentence is interrupted by multiple knocking sounds coming from his phone. "Well, go then."

\---

Later on, I notice Rachel and my brother walking down the hall together. In front of them is Sam and Quinn. Maybe Finn's plan is working. The two in front disappear and I see the other couple both pull their hands into fists and then bump them together. 

Oh my gosh. Really?

\---

Kurt and I are by his locker collecting some books when a happy looking Rachel bounds up to us. Kurt doesn't notice her for a while so I tap him on the shoulder and point to her. He looks to her and then she speaks, "Hey, I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, please not another pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" I frown. Kurt tuts at me. 

"Oh come on, I told you the dramatic story of the Fabray-Puckerman child in fine, fine detail. "

"Oh right, yeah."

Rachel clears her throat. "Kurt, I think that you and I are a little bit more similar than you think."

"That's a terrible thing to say." Kurt sprays hair product and I catch a little in my throat, making me cough. He caps it and places it back in his locker. 

"I know you're lonely. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to have feelings in high school that you can't act on for fear of being humiliated, ridiculed or worse." She pauses, waiting for some sort of reaction, but Kurt's face remains the same so she continues. "We're gonna win Nationals this year, and you know how we're going to do that? Because we have you."

"That's true."

"That's twelve people who love you just for being exactly the way that you are. Look, I know you're lonely, but... you're not alone." Kurt smiles and looks a little like he's about to cry. 

"You know I'm not completely alone though, I have Rikki." Rachel's eyes flick to me and I give her a small wave. 

"I think all three of us are pretty much in the same boat. But since you're actually in Glee, Kurt, I was wondering if you would maybe wanna sing a duet with me? I think you'll be really happy with my song selection. It's sort of everything that both you and I love."

"But the, uh, duet competition is over."

"I know. I just... I thought this one could be for me and you." Kurt smiles. Then he turns to me. 

"You'll come watch, right?"

"Obviously. I wouldn't miss it for the world, babe." He gives me a toothy smile. When he turns back to Rachel, they start discussing what they are going to wear and if they should match or not. I feel a pang of jealously. I want to be planning outfits and arranging mash ups with Kurt too.. It just seems like everyone gets along when music is involved.

\---

**Happy Days/Get Happy**

I sit next to my brother and watch as Rachel and Kurt sing the first few lyrics of their mashup. 

I lean over and whisper to Finn, "So who won the Breadstix date?" He points to Sam and Quinn who are swaying along to the music. "It worked."

"Yep."

He holds up his fist to me and I bump it. Rachel notices and tries to hold back a laugh as she sings a high note. When the song ends, Kurt and Rachel hug. After a couple of compliments from Glee members, everyone begins to leave the choir room, one by one. 

\---

I clap and cheer along with everyone else when the song ends. Kurt is so, so talented. All Glee members stand up and leave the room. Oh, lesson's over then? I catch Finn as he walks past me. 

"Hey, I heard you and Rachel threw the competition? Why would you do that? You could've had a free date.."

"Well, Breadstix doesn't have a vegan menu so-"

"Ugh, come on, idiot. I know I just got here but I've been long enough to know that they have vegan options, such as, their meatballs, and the-"

"Okay, fine. Rachel and I decided we want Sam and Quinn to win. If they win, then Sam'll feel more at home in the group, which means he'll probably stay until Nationals." 

"So, you want him to win, in order to help you win?"

He frowns in confusion. "I didn't understand that at all but I gotta go before Rachel starts texting me to 'hurry up'-" 

His sentence is I interrupted by multiple knocking sounds coming from his phone. "Well, go then."

\---

Later on, I notice Rachel and my brother walking down the hall together. In front of them is Sam and Quinn. Maybe Finn's plan is working. The two in front disappear and I see the other couple both pull their hands into fists and then bump them together. 

Oh my gosh. Really?

\---

Kurt and I are by his locker collecting some books when a happy looking Rachel bounds up to us. Kurt doesn't notice her for a while so I tap him on the shoulder and point to her. He looks to her and then she speaks, "Hey, I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, please not another pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" I frown. Kurt tuts at me. 

"Oh come on, I told you the dramatic story of the Fabray-Puckerman child in fine, fine detail. "

"Oh right, yeah."

Rachel clears her throat. "Kurt, I think that you and I are a little bit more similar than you think."

"That's a terrible thing to say." Kurt sprays hair product and I catch a little in my throat, making me cough. He caps it and places it back in his locker. 

"I know you're lonely. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to have feelings in high school that you can't act on for fear of being humiliated, ridiculed or worse." She pauses, waiting for some sort of reaction, but Kurt's face remains the same so she continues. "We're gonna win Nationals this year, and you know how we're going to do that? Because we have you."

"That's true."

"That's twelve people who love you just for being exactly the way that you are. Look, I know you're lonely, but... you're not alone." Kurt smiles and looks a little like he's about to cry. 

"You know I'm not completely alone though, I have Rikki." Rachel's eyes flick to me and I give her a small wave. 

"I think all three of us are pretty much in the same boat. But since you're actually in Glee, Kurt, I was wondering if you would maybe wanna sing a duet with me? I think you'll be really happy with my song selection. It's sort of everything that both you and I love."

"But the, uh, duet competition is over."

"I know. I just... I thought this one could be for me and you." Kurt smiles. Then he turns to me. 

"You'll come watch, right?"

"Obviously. I wouldn't miss it for the world, babe." He gives me a toothy smile. When he turns back to Rachel, they start discussing what they are going to wear and if they should match or not. I feel a pang of jealously. I want to be planning outfits and arranging mash ups with Kurt too.. It just seems like everyone gets along when music is involved.

\---

I sit next to my brother and watch as Rachel and Kurt sing the first few lyrics of their mashup. 

I lean over and whisper to Finn, "So who won the Breadstix date?" He points to Sam and Quinn who are swaying along to the music. "It worked."

"Yep."

He holds up his fist to me and I bump it. Rachel notices and tries to hold back a laugh as she sings a high note. When the song ends, Kurt and Rachel hug. After a couple of compliments from Glee members, everyone begins to leave the choir room, one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter;
> 
> Le Jazz H Jazz Hot  
> Happy Days/Get Happy


	4. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to PerfectDylanOBrien (on WattPad); Ale, thanks for all your support on my story. And thanks for always answering my endless questions about edits, lines etc. You're as sweet as a slushy

**Dammit Janet**

I hear Rachel and Finn's voices from the choir room as I walk past. They're dressed in costume, Rachel holding a bouquet of flowers. Practicing 'Dammit Janet'. Miss Sylvester and Mr Schue are in the doorway talking. I've been told that Sue isn't a particularly nice person. Apparently she likes to call Kurt, 'Porcelain'. She basically hates the Glee kids and wants the club gone. I slow down so that I can hear their conversation.

"What made you think you could get away with doing this show without my knowledge?"

"I didn't. I was just looking to run up the clock until it was too late to stop us."  
"Who says I want to stop you? I appreciate how Rocky Horror pushes boundaries."

"So, you're not going to fight us?"

"Perhaps not. I just want to be involved, Will. The arts matter."

Will is looking suspiciously at the cheerleading coach. "Fine, join us. Play the part of the criminologist. We need someone with authority."

"Done."

"Great. We rehearse tonight."

"Fantastic. It'll give me time to do my rewrites."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, it says right here in my contract that I get final script approval. I wouldn't fight it, Will. I'm a notary public. See you on the boards, buddy!" She looks pleased with herself, smirking. She turns around and Schuester watches her walk away, with an expression of annoyance on his face. I quickly pretend to be reading the piece of paper on the board in front of me. A pen is tied to a bit of string, which is pinned to the board next to it. 'Glee Signup'..

"Rikki." My heart starts beating at one hundred miles per hour. Jeez, warn a girl before you make her jump like that. He carries on talking as if he didn't just make me all, almost crap myself. "I still don't believe Finn didn't tell us he had a twin.." He shakes his head side to side, "Anyway, I, uh, have a question for you." His words make me a little worried. I hope he didn't notice me eavesdropping. I simply nod for him to continue with his query. "So, you're..brother, he's not so good with the dancing in Glee Club. Are you any good? I mean, I'm just wondering if it's a genetic thing or.."

I laugh. "No. Uh-no, I took dance lessons in England so I'm not as bad as him." He smiles and nods at the same time. 

"Ah." We go silent for a few seconds, until his eyes flick to the sign-up sheet on the board. "Oh, are you thinking of joining us then?" My first instinct is to shake my head and reply with a 'no', but then I remember the pros and cons list I made last night..

Pros of joining Glee Club;  
\- My brother is in it  
\- Kurt too  
\- Mr Schue seems nice  
\- Free music   
\- New York (if they make Nationals)

Cons of joining Glee Club;  
\- Probably get slushied everyday  
\- It's still technically a lesson  
\- Sue Sylvester (is evil to them)  
\- My (idiot) brother is in it  
\- Stage fright/anxiety 

I mentally scan through my list. Mr Schue is looking at me expectantly, awaiting an answer. "Um.."

\---

I'm sat in the same seat as yesterday, behind Mr Schue, and Miss Pillsbury too. I need to talk to Finn, so I'm going to grab him after his Rocky HORROR rehearsal. The two teachers talk a little before Mr Schue leans forward and speaks into the tiny mic, "Okay, guys. Places!" The curtains rise and a few members of the club are dotted around stage. Including my brother and his girlfriend. Finn steps forward, looking a little nervous.

"Um, Mr. Schue? I know I'm supposed to be in my underwear for this scene and I'm totally down with that but, um, I thought I'd save it for the opening, if that okay?" Mr Schue nods. 

Sam walks on stage next, "Um, also, Ms. Pillsbury? Is there a way I can wear some gold board shorts or something? These are really short and I'm afraid I'm going to show off some nuttage."

"Well-"

"We'll take a note. We can't stop guys! It's a dress rehearsal. C'mon, keep going! And action!"

Rachel immediately slips into character. "Oh, Brad! Let's get out of here. I'm cold and I'm wet and I'm just plain scared!"

"Well, I'm here and there's nothing to worry about." Rachel screams and pretends to faint as Mercedes walks on. Kurt and Quinn sing alongside her to 'Sweet Transvestite'. 

￼**Sweet Transvestite**

The teachers both clap and cheer when the song ends and Mercedes exits the stage. Then everyone suddenly jumps backwards when a motorcycle, bursts through the wall of the Rocky Horror set. What in the world? Miss Pillsbury is clapping enthusiastically as Carl, her boyfriend, gets off the bike, stands and smiles. "Now, that's an entrance!" She says proudly. 

Carl grins and then looks to Schuester. "Mr. Director, did I take that wall out right?"

"You're two acts early, Carl! You're supposed to bust through the dinner party scene!"

"Well, I was sort of feeling my entrance in this scene."

Miss Pillsbury is still clapping. "Such good, good interesting impulses."

Schue rolls his neck, and fakes a smile. "Bravo, Carl! Bravo."

\---

When rehearsal have finished, I tell Rachel that I need a word with my brother. She has already left and I'm stood on the stage. Finn is sitting on the edge, his legs dangling. The stage doesn't make me feel so sick when there's no one here..

"Finn, I was talking to Mr Schue earlier, and even he didn't know who I was. Did you really not tell anyone about me?" I sound whiney, but the fact of the matter upsets me a little. 

He stumbles on his words. "I just-uh, I wanted to-." His phone dings in his pocket. I peak over his shoulder and there's a message from Rachel, telling him that she'd like to meet him for extra scene practise. He blows out a breath, jumps down from the stage and heads off. "I'm sorry, sis, I'll explain later, I promise." 

I let out a loud, sad sigh. Hmm, I'm alone. On stage. Maybe I should sing something. That's what Rachel or Kurt would do at a moment like this right? I decide to sing an Ed Sheeran song, he's my favourite artist currently. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, and then start to sing the words to 'Grade 8'.

￼**Grade 8**

I finish the song and open my eyes again. I quickly shut them again when a piercing light shines at my face. I squint and blink a few times. I hear the sound of someone clapping. I follow the sound and finally, my eyes land on Mr Schue who is standing at the top of the steps, in the entryway to the auditorium. "I was just on my way to get coffee." So, he turned this thing on then.. He takes a few footsteps closer so that he's blocking the light and I can see him better. "Rikki, you are good. You are really, really good."

\---

My phone buzzes in my pocket, I take it out and read the message.

'Come to auditorium. Kurt wants you here to see him sing again. Finn.'

\---

The Glee Club are halfway through their private performance of 'Time Warp' when I get there. 

￼**Time Warp**

They finish the song by dramatically falling to the ground. The only cheers and applause heard are from myself and Mr Schue. 

As everyone disperses and heads home, Finn meets me at my seat and gestures for me to walk with him. We walk through the corridors, and towards the door. "So? Did you send me that text for Kurt or because you wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to talk to you. About why I didn't tell anyone you were my sister."

"Well, go ahead and explain, I'm not stopping you." He stops just as we get outside of the school. 

"Look, I am the Quarterback at this school, but I'm also a Glee Club co captain. I'm not cool. I'm not popular. Which means, every few days or so, I get a face full of slushy. So, when I found out from Mum that you were coming back before Summer, I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone about us being twins. If the kids here knew you and I were related, you would automatically become uncool because of me. Because I'm in Glee. I thought about your anxiety, and the fact you were gonna be new here-" He pinches the bridge between his eyebrows, trying to explain as simply as possible. "I was trying to save you from being slushied every day." He pauses again. "Because of me." He repeats.

"Finn, that's really kind of you, and it's not because of you, but I don't care about the slushies. Kurt told me that in Glee Club, everyone helps each other when that happens. He said that there's always someone to help clean you up. Right?" He nods. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Even if I wasn't related to you, I reckon I'd be getting an ice facial pretty soon anyway." My brother frowns at me and straightens. 

"What do you mean? Why?" 

I smile. "I'm joining the New Directions, Finn. I spoke to Mr Schue earlier. He wants me to sing in our next lesson to introduce myself."

A wide, toothy grin appears on his face. "I knew it. I knew you'd join eventually."

I roll my eyes. "This was my decision, bro, and I'm actually a little excit-"

"IT'S THE GLEEK TWINS!" I hear the comment before I feel the coldness of the slushy slide down my face. I hear Finn's voice from beside me but it's quiet because of the liquid that's made it's way into my ears. 

"Welcome to the New Directions, Rikki." I wipe the away the red coloured ice from my eyes and look up at him. I don't know why, but I laugh. 

"Yeah..I think I'm just gonna take my name off of that signup sheet now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter;
> 
> Dammit Janet  
> Sweet Transvestite  
> Grade 8  
> Time Warp


	5. Never Been Kissed

I'm stood outside the choir room, waiting for Mr Schue to call me in.

"I wanna make this week fun, so, I'm gonna make this a competition. Boys versus girls. Split up into two groups, and, uh, figure out which songs you're gonna sing." Everyone separates into equal groups. Except for Kurt who attempts to sneak over to the girls' side. He fails and Mr Schue catches him. "Kurt. Boys team." He sadly walks over to the boys side and takes a seat a few inches away from them.

Mr Schue just stands and watches the teams discuss for a while. Then, he claps his hands together and says loudly, "But! Before that! We have a new member joining the New Directions.." The group look to their teacher, all with confusion on their faces. Finn, however, is smiling, already knowing it's me. "Rikki Hudson." I take a deep breath, open the door and enter the room. I walk to where Schuester is and stand next to him. I take a deep breathe. "She's gonna sing for us before you start rehearsing your mashups." He points to the middle of the room with both hands. "Whenever you're ready, Miss Hudson." 

I take another deep breath. "Uh, hi guys, so I'm gonna sing Lego House, it's-um, a favourite of mine so..yeah.." I quickly scan the room. Rachel and Kurt are both smiling, sat up straight waiting for me to start. Santana is looking my way but doesn't look interested in the slightest. The rest of the faces are bored, inpatient. I look to my brother and he nods, encouraging me. I look down at the floor and begin to sing.

**Lego House**

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house..."

\---

"..I will love you better now." I hold the last note for a few seconds. To my surprise, everyone in the room claps and I hear Rachel's voice quietly cheering, "yayy!" I smile shyly and then look at Mr Schue. He pats my shoulder and then tells me to go and sit with the girls. Rachel turns to me. 

"I'm so glad you've decided to join, this is going to be great."

\---

I'm approached by Kurt in the hallway. "Hey, Rikki, I need you to come with me to Dalton."

"Why?"

"The Warblers. Our competition for sectionals. The guys suggested I go and spy on them."

"And you agreed."

"Well, none of them are interested in any of my ideas for the boys versus girls contest so what else am I gonna do?"

"Alright then. Let's go?" 

"Let's."

\---

Kurt and I descend the stairs of Dalton. Kurt is wearing a black jacket and red tie, trying to blend in. I'm sporting a black, knee length dress with a red belt wrapped around my waist. My hair is curled and pulled up into a ponytail. We are two steps from the bottom, when Kurt swivels around to face me. 

"Do you know which way we're suppose to be going?"

"Uh-no, it's my first time here too, remember?"

A boy steps in front of us and using quick thinking, I grab his arm and he stops. I nudge Kurt and he ask the boy a question. "Oh, excuse us. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The boy offers Kurt his hand. Kurt accepts and the shake. "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt. This is Rikki." 

I wave. A herd of boys in black and red blazers run past us. "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an inpromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a shortcut." He grabs Kurt's hand and they run off down the halls. Oh, well thanks for waiting for me.

I'm out of breath when I finally catch up with them. I stand next to Kurt who is looking around the room and pouting. "Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me." 'Blaine' heads over to where the Warblers are stood, all with their heads bowed. He takes his place and they start to sing.. a'capella style.

￼**Teenage Dream**

\---

"Latte?" Blaine pushes two hot cups of coffee towards myself and Kurt. 

We both thank him in unison.

"This is Wes and David." He gestures to the boys sat either side of him.

"It's very civilised of you to invite us for coffee before you beat us up for spying." I gulp at my own comment.

David speaks, "We are not going to beat you up."

Now Wes, "Yeah, you two were such terrible spies, we thought it was sort of endearing." All three Warblers look to me. "And bringing a girl spy to an all boy's school..little bit of a giveaway."

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." 

Blaine's eyes flick between the two of us. I look at Kurt. He asked me here to spy..what other reason could there be. "Wait, Kurt, you told me we were here to spy, is there something else too?"

He ignore my questions and directs one to the boy's instead. "Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay?"

Blaine, Wes and David all laugh. "Uh, uh, no. I mean, I am, but no, these two have girlfriends."

Wes explains when he sees my friend's face fall. "This is not a gay school. We just have a zero tolerance harrassment policy."

David adds. "Everybody gets treated the same. No matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

Sounds like the complete opposite of McKinley. Kurt suddenly looks very sad and I here him sniffle, his face scrunched up a little bit. 

Blaine tilts his head, a little concerned. He asks his friends for a minute alone.

When his companions have gone, he asks the obvious, "I take it you're having trouble at school?"

"Kurt, do you want me to go too? You can talk it out man to man.." He shakes his head at me. 

"No. Stay."

Kurt sniffles some more so I answer the question for him. "Uh, Kurt's the only person out of the closet at our school." 

Kurt interrupts. "Yeah, and I-I'm trying to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's making it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice." I start to feel a lump in my throat at seeing my friend so upset.

Blaine is nodding. He sighs quietly, preparing to tell his story. "I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school, and it really.." He swallows. His hands clench and then unclench. "..pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like, hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it. So I left. I came here." He gestures to the walls around him. "Simple as that." Kurt's watering eyes have dried up and he's focused on what our new friend is saying. Blaine leans forward, resting his arms on the table. "So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come and enrol here," What? No! "but tuition at Dalton's sort of steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him."

Kurt's voice is much clearer after having a chance to compose himself and stop the tears. "How?"

"Confront him. Call him out. I ran.. Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it is something that I really, really regret."

I look at Kurt, he's taking in every word. I just pray to myself that he isn't actually thinking of transferring. An unexpected tear rolls down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away, not wanting them to notice.

\---

I start getting frustrated, cursing myself internally. Try again, Rikki. Calm. I make my second attempt and miss for the 12th time. Yes, as a matter of fact, I have been counting. "Ugh!" 

Rachel takes the needle out of my hands. I immediately calm. "I think I'll do that for you. Yeah?" She looks slightly terrified. "You are going to stab yourself otherwise."

"Okay." I hand her my half sewn jacket. 

Mercedes looks behind her and at us. "There is no way we're letting the boys beat us, we've gotta bring the noise hard." She looks right at me. "Alright, new girl? You gotta bring it too." I nod enthusiastically. Definitely. What siblings don't want to crush each other in a contest?

"SPIES!" Seriously? What is with people at this school making me jump. 

Puck walks into the room, pushing Artie's wheelchair. "Lighten up! We're here to talk to Santana and Brittany." He approaches the two, sat next to each other in their Cheerios uniforms. He whispers something to Artie. "Remember: don't trust your instincts."

Santana looks them up and down. "Hmm. So. How does it feel to be a free man?"

Artie lifts his head, acting all confident. "All I can say is I don't want a long-term relationship with either of you. Especially Brittany since I'm not in love with her." 

"Do you guys wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Brittany asks them. Uhm..

"Not really." Puckerman says as Artie shakes his head. "Tell you what. You two show up at Breadstix tomorrow night around seven, and if we don't find hotter chicks to date tonight, we might show up." 

I completely drown out the rest of their conversation. I look around at my teammates and they all look as surprised and confused as me. 

\---

We all stand in Mr Schue's office, dressed in all black with crazy hair. Rachel gives the band the 'go ahead' nod. They start playing the intro music. One by one, we strut out of the tiny room and take ours places on the 'stage'. We start singing our mashup of 'Start Me Up' and 'Living On A Prayer'. 

**Start Me Up/Living On A Prayer**

We finish the song by turning our back to the boys, one hand on our hip. They all cheer and clap. I turn around and we all huddle together and start laughing. My first group number was a success. 

Mr Schue shouts above the cheering. "Wow. Ladies, very, very impressive! What made you guys choose those songs?"

"Well-" As Rachel explains our reasoning, my eyes land on Kurt who is staring and smiling at his phone.

\---

I go after Kurt when everyone leaves the choir room. "Kurt! Wait up."

"Rikki, hey! You were so good-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just tell me who was texting you."

"Oh. It was Blaine, look.." He reaches into the front pocket of his bag to retrieve his phone. Please don't be an invitation to Dalton. "Here." He holds the phone up so I can see. Underneath Blaine's name is one, short word written in all caps.

'COURAGE'

Oh, thank g- 

My own thoughts are interrupted when Kurt gets slammed into the lockers. Karofsky! His phone chatters to the floor. Instead of staying on the ground, this time he gets up and runs after his attacker. I quickly pick up his phone from the floor and go after the both of them.

"Hey!" I hear my friend's voice coming from the football player's locker room. I follow his voice into the rather smelly room. "I am talking to you! What is your problem?" 

Karofsky finally faces Kurt, whipping around so fast, it's scary. "Excuse me?"

Kurt doesn't back down. 'Courage.' "What are you so scared of?"

"'Sides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" I don't know what to do, if I get involved it could make matters so much worse. 

'Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammerhawk? You're not my type." 

"That right?"

"Yeah. I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty." Woah.

"Do not push me, Hummel."

"You gonna hit me? Do it." I step forward to intervene but Kurt holds up his hand, telling me not to. 

"Don't push me!" Karofsky repeats.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignoramus out of you."

"Get out of my face!"

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Suddenly, Karofsky lunges forward and attaches his lips to Kurt's. Seconds later, he lets go of Kurt and swiftly exits the locker room. I run to him and out my arms around him but he doesn't budge for a few minutes. 

\---

We've recruited Blaine and we're heading down the outside stairwell. Kurt wanted to speak to Karofsky again, but not without help this time. Kurt and I are linking arms, walking behind Blaine who is looking around, trying to find the boy we described. "Don't worry about it, just let me do the talking."

"There he is." Blaine slows and we stay behind him. I smooth my thumb across Kurt's arm in attempt to reassure him that I'm here for my best friend. In response he squeezes my hand a little. I squeeze back.

He glances at Kurt. "I got your back." He puts himself in Karofsky's view. "Excuse me."

"Hey, ladyboys. So, is Kurt here your boyfriend, pretty boy. Redhead your girlfriend too? That's some messed up crap."

Blaine ignores the comment. "Kurt, I would like to talk to you about something."

"I gotta go to class."

"Kurt told me what you did." He looks momentarily nervous.

His voice wavers. "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You kissed me." Kurt let's go of my arm and steps forward. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It seems like you might be a little confused. And that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone." 

Karofsky grabs Blaine by his blazer. He pushes him backwards until he hits the fence. "Do not mess with me!"

I make my move and shove Karofsky off of Blaine. Kurt shouts as I offer and hand to the Warbler, he takes it and I pull him up from where he had slid down onto the ground. "You have to stop this!"

Karofsky walks away. Blaine brushes his hands down the his blazer. "Well, he's not coming out any time soon." Kurt sinks to the floor, sitting on a step. He pulls his knees up and his eyes start to water. Blaine and I share a look before we sit on either side of him. I put my hand on his shoulder and rest my chin atop. Blaine simply pats his back. "What's going on? Why are you so upset?"

Kurt looks up at Blaine. "Because until yesterday, I had never been kissed." Now he looks at me. "Or at least, one that counted." 

Blaine stands and pulls us both up. I open my arms to Kurt and we hug. Blaine smiles. "Come on. I'll buy you both lunch." 

\---

Coach Beiste has joined us in the choir room. Myself and the rest of my team are all sat on stools. Mr Schue sat in his usual spot next to the piano. 

Beiste doesn't sound very happy when she speaks. "I don't get it, it's boys against the girls, but what's the winner get?"

Finn starts. "Well, we were hoping for your forgiveness."

"Yeah. We just want to apologise for hurting your feelings." Sam adds. What did they do?

"Coach Bieste, we think you're awesome. And even though you're all hard and tough on the outside, it doesn't mean you're not the opposite on the inside."

"Like a chocolate turtle." Maybe I don't want to know what they did?

"Totally. You're nougatty. We totally get that now. You're like a mash-up."

Mr Schue clears his throat. "Why don't you guys just get to the song."

Artie pushes his chair foward. "Totally. This mash-up is dedicated to you, Coach. Hard and badass on one hand, and soft and girly on the other hand."

The boys go and stand in position. Puck moving last after he says, "We hope it makes you smile, 'cause when you smile you're pretty and it lights up the room." Coach Beiste looks skeptical. "Seriously."

**Stop In the Name Of Love/Free Your Mind**

Everyone holds back their cheers, awaiting a comment from Beiste. "That was really good. I liked it. Thank you."

Artie pushes his chair towards their football coach. "Come over here! Come on!" The boys all surround her in a group hug. Finally, the girls, including myself, clap and cheer for their performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter/episode;
> 
> Lego House  
> Teenage Dream  
> Start Me Up/Living On A Prayer  
> Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind
> 
>  
> 
> >>Only the people who've watched will know what they guy's (and Tina) did to upset coach..


	6. The Substitute

We're all sat in chairs in the choir room. Mr Schue uncaps a whiteboard marker and scribbles the word 'Sectionals' on the board. "All right, guys, um.. Time to start thinking about song selections." Mr Schue turns around and faces us. His face falls when he looks around at each individual face. He shakes his head.

"Mr. Schue? I, for one think we should use our set list for sectionals to start exploring the oeuvre of one Bernadette Peters." Rachel suggests. He pinches the bridge of his nose, closes his eyes and then opens them again. This time when he looks at us, he stumbles a little.

Mercedes is first to voice her concern "Mr Schuester, you look a little green. Are you okay?" His jaw slacks. He opens and shuts his eyes again.

"Are you sick? I ask.

He retrieves his things from where they are place on top of the piano. "Um.. I think I'm gonna go see the nurse. But first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter."

I tilt my head at his choice of the word 'sitter'. As in 'babysitter'?

\---

I'm sat at a lunch table with Mercedes and Kurt. "I'm shaking. And it's either from low blood sugar or rage. I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over the Glee Club." I think back to a few minutes ago. 

\---

Rachel is writing on the board. "Class, in Mr. Schuester's absence, I'd like to go around and ask everyone what solos they'd like to hear me perform at sectionals." She moves away from the board and the word 'me' is written in bold. Santana lunches forward and a few of us have to hold her back. 

"All right, you know what? Let me at her! ¡Tú eres loca!"

\---

"We'll forget all about it tonight at bowling." She winks at us. 

"I can't. Blaine asked me to hang out." Kurt smiles to himself, and I see his cheeks pink slightly

"I've been looking forward to it all week. Wait. Are you two going out? Because I think you need to come clean."

"What? No. I don't want another Jesse.. Rachel traitor scenario to overcome.

"Wait, who's Jesse?" I look between Kurt and Mercedes. She explains. "Oh, he was Rachel's ex. He dated her via orders of Rachel's Mom. Miss Corcoran."

"The coach of Vocal Adrenaline, right?"

"Yeah. But they broke up when him and his Glee Club egged her in the parking lot." 

"Oh."

She goes back to Kurt, "But if you are dating this Blaine kid, we'd be happy for you. I mean, we know how lonely you've been."

"All right, we just hang out. Nothing about Glee Club even ever comes up. It's just nice to have a guy I can talk to."

I decide to change the subject. "So, guys, what are we going to do about Glee Club while Mr. Shue is sick?"

"I have an idea. Have you met the new Spanish teacher?"

\---

Kurt drags me with him to the Spanish room. He knocks on the door and then walks in. "Excuse me, Miss Holliday? A word?"

Holly says something in Spanish to her class but I have no idea what it is. "Favor de ponerse en grupos, para discutir cuantas veces se ha puesto Lindsay Lohan en rehabilitación."

She then talks directly to me and Kurt. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"I understand that you are subbing for Mr. Schuester's Spanish class, and I was wondering if you might not want to take over his Glee Club duties, as well."

She cocks her head to one side. "What makes you think I know the first thing about Glee Club?"

"You subbed for my English class last week. And your performance of 'Conjunction Junction' was extraordinary." She agrees with his compliment. "Miss Holliday, we are floundering. Won't you please take over Glee Club?"

She smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."

I clap happily and Kurt thanks her. "Yay! Muchas gracias."

\--- 

We follow behind Miss Holliday to the choir room. She stops in the doorway, tilts her head. She steps onto an particular part of the floor, and slides along it. "Hola, clase. Nothing says "bienvenidos" quite like a buttered floor." Ooh. Kurt and I step around the buttered area of the ground. "Let's start with some introductions. My name is Holly Holliday. What's yours? Go."

Puck introduces himself but not as himself. "I'm Finn Hudson. I'm quarterback of the football team."

Santana then adds, "I'm Rachel Berry, his loud, loud girlfriend." Brittany introduce herself as Mike Chang, giving the whole game away.

"Those aren't your names. You know how I know that? I know because I recently watched a video of you guys performing at regionals, where you came in last. Maybe it's because the songs were about 30 years old, but.."

Finn gasps, taking offense. "Hey. Those songs are classics."

"Those songs are amazing. But they sounded like somebody else's favourite songs. Not yours. Just sayin'. Look, I'm not your average, run-of-the-mill substitute teacher. I want you guys to do things that you want to do. I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. What do you say we have class outside today?"

"It's raining outside." Mercedes counters. 

"Well, then let's take a field trip to taco bell. Take up some medical-grade marijuana? I wish."

Finn hasn't stopped smiling since Holly started talking. "It is really hard not to like this woman."

Rachel stands up. "Okay, no. We can't just goof off all day. We have to write a set list for sectionals."

"You're right. What songs would you like to do?" Miss Holliday's question stumps Rachel. "..Oh. Don't get asked that question much, do we?"

"Miss Holliday is right. Mr Schuester's set lists sometimes seem like he hasn't listened to the radio since the '80s." Kurt argues against Rachel.

Puck tells us all about a time where he asked Mr Schue if they could sing 'Forget You'. "Cee-Lo! Holly exclaims. "That's what I'm talking about."

Santana snaps her fingers. "Okay, excuse me? What would you know about Cee-Lo? 'Cause you're like, 40."

"Top 40, sweet cheeks." Holly points at the band in the corner of the room. "Hit it!"

￼**Forget You**

\--- 

The next time we're all together, we are sat in the auditorium. Holly managed to convince Rachel to do something fun, 'for once'. Her and Miss Holliday have their backs to us. When the music starts they slowly turn around.

￼**Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag**

\---

I see Mercedes walks toward me as I'm headed to speak with Sue. We say 'hi' as we pass each other. Then, once she is out of my view, I see Kurt, standing stock still, looking more scared than ever. Karofsky. I reach him and immediately blurt out a ton of questions at once. "Are you okay? Was it Karofsky again? Did he hurt you?"

"No.. He just- shoved me again." He stutters. His eyes dart between my own.

"That's not all. What aren't you telling me?"

"Look, I'm fine, let's just go."

\---

"Miss Sylvester, you can't fire Mr Schue. He's amazing. He makes us feel special, like we're a part of something spe-" 

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Ginger. I've spoken to every one of you Glee Club kids today and I don't think I can take anymore of this sap. Leave." I quickly grab my bag and run out of her office. 

\---

"All right, all right, thank you very much, guys. Please, please, sit down. Just.. Thank you.. For that and.. and for all the kind words you said about me to Sue. The feelings are mutual. Now, we got to get crackin', though. We lost a few days there, and it's all gonna be about focus and hard work for the next couple of days."

"I guess Ms. Holliday really is gone." Puck says miserably.

"I know you guys liked her, and she was a lot of fun, but she and I both agreed that this is what was best. And maybe we can, uh, incorporate some of her..fun ideas.. but after sectionals." He picks up a DVD case and shows it to us. "Now, when I'm sick, there is only one thing that makes me feel better.. Singin' in the rain. I must've watched it, like, ten times over the past three days. It's actually what inspired me to try this out as a contender for our first song at sectionals."

"Where is the song from?" I ask aloud. 

"Well, the movie opened in 1952. But-but.. but it's.. But it's really timeless." I sigh, as does everyone else. Mr Schue looks a little disheartened. He quickly gets an idea though. Telling us to 'stay put', he runs out of the room and soon returns with Miss Holliday. She suggests some ideas of how to make the song more fun for us. 

We all agree when she suggests a mashup. Mixing Mr Schue's song with Umbrella by Rihanna.

￼**Singing In The Rain/Umbrella**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter;
> 
> Forget You  
> Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag  
> Singing In The Rain/Umbrella


	7. Furt (.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I was writing 'Furt' it got very, very long, so I trimmed it down as much as possible and split it into two.

I hear a giggle from down the hall. I immediately recognise it as Mom's. She and Burt come around the corner, Kurt wedged between them. They all have smiles on their faces so I assume nothing is wrong and carry on stacking books in my locker. I put my notepad on the top of the pile. I push the locker door open wider and look in the small, round mirror I have stuck on there. Underneath is a photo of Finn, Mom and me. Next to that is my plane ticket from England. I should decorate this more.. I put on some lipgloss and fix my eyeliner. In the corner of my eye, I see the three cheery faces approach Finn. 

"Oh. What's going on? Is this one of those interventions, 'cause...?"

"If it is, it's for all of us. They bombarded me and forced me to bring them to you. Wait, where's Rikki?"

"Um, I don't kn-" I close my locker and jog over them when I hear my name.

"Hi. I'm here. What's up? Why are you squishing Kurt?"

Burt makes a strange giggle-burp sound. "Okay, come on, tell 'em."

"No, no, no, you. Come on."

"No. We said in the car."

"Come on, you, you."

"Come on, you."

"Please!"

Finn sighs. "Will one of you just tell us what the hell is going on?!"

"All right, so you know how I drive Carole to work every Tuesday? Well, today I drove here, and we snuck into that classroom where Kurt introduced us.. very romantic of me, I might add. And I-" 

"He proposed! He proposed!" Carole screeches and holds up her hand for us to see. Kurt and I surround her, getting a closer look at the ring. Finn doesn't move though, and he doesn't look as excited..

"Wow. This just happened?"

Mom composes herself. Well, tries to. "Oh! We wanted the three of you to be the first to know."

"Yeah, after the kids in that homeroom. Come on, family hug, huh? Okay. Come on!" Burt opens his arms as wide as they will go and forces us all into a group hug.

Mom is still giddy. "I'm so excited and-and nervous!" Her mouth slacks a little. 

"Oh, don't be, don't be." Kurt says. He glances at me and his eyes are so bright with glee. Hah. I haven't seen him this happy for weeks. "Oh, my God, this is just what I needed. I will take care of it from here. I have a trunk full of wedding magazines hidden under my bed. I'm thinking of a russet and cognac theme. Those are colors, Finn. Fall wedding colors. Autumnal. Oh! Rikki, you'll help me, right?" 

"Yes, yes, of course!" Kurt claps his hands together and then shakes me by the shoulders. "Okay, okay, calm down, you madman."

"Nothing too extravagant, Kurt, okay? We're gonna use whatever savings we have." Burt's tone switches from excitable to serious for a second.

"Finn, you-you haven't said anything." Mom's face turns sad. 

"Yeah.. what's up with you?" I slap his arm. He flinches and finally looks around at us all.

"Uh, I'm.. I guess I'm just kind of stunned."

Our soon-to-be step father hurriedly tries to get Finn on board. "Hey, don't worry. I'm already looking for a bigger house. One where everybody's gonna get their own rooms. All right?"

Finn's expression stays blank. Mom reaches for both of our hands. "Come on, honey. Your sister is excited.. just be happy for me."

He finally cracks, giving her a weak, smile. "I am, Mom." He squeezes her hand back. She continues to watch his reaction, not at all convinced.

Burt points to Kurt and me. We're both grinning at him, waiting for any instruction or restriction he's about to give us. "All right, now listen, Kurt, Rikki, Mr and Miss Wedding Planner, I want you to take care of one thing. I don't care about the food or the booze at this party, but I want one heck of a band. I've been eating right. I've been exercising. And I want to boogie with Carole at this wedding. And I will boogie." 

Kurt and I share a look. "All right. It's already taken care of, Dad. I'm going to hire the New Directions as your band. Right? It won't cost you a cent. They're cheap, they're available. Long story short-" 

I cut Kurt's sentence short and finish it for him. "You're having a Glee wedding!" I notice Finn smile properly after I say this.

Kurt frowns at me. "Hey, you stole my line." Mom and Burt laugh. 

\---

Kurt and I have been more inseparable than ever since our parents announced their engagement. We've been planning non stop. At this moment we're headed to see Finn. He texted me that he needs us to come and explain a few things to him.

"Yo, Finn. What was it you needed? Kurt and I still have a lot to do so make it snappy."

"Hey, uh, guys, so I've been reviewing this itinerary, and I don't really get it. Are you sure we should release 300 live doves indoors? Won't that get kind of messy?"

"Well I did think that at first too but then-"

"That's why we feed them glitter, Finn." Kurt intervenes. He can probably explain better than me anyways.

"Oh. Well, look, I've been thinking about it. I really want to do something special for the wedding, and I wanted to take this opportunity to sort of remind everyone that I'm, you know, a leader."

"I have the perfect idea. After you walk your Mom down the aisle, and give her away to my Dad-"

"Incredibly creepy." I give Finn a disapproving look at his comment. He just shrugs back at me.

"..and give your speech to the newlyweds, you'll speak after Rikki does by the way.. you and Carole will have a lovely mother-and-son dance in front of everyone." My eyes widen. 

"Uh, Kurt, my idiot brother over here isn't exactly the best dancer, what if he trips her or something?"

"Ah, yeah, for once I agree with her, that's a terrible idea. Everybody knows I'm the worst dancer."

Kurt huffs. "You two, trust me on this. I've been planning weddings since I was two. My Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations, they were like Fleetwood Mac."

"I guess if I could pull it off, it would make me seem like a cool stud."

"Totally."

"Thanks. It's a plan." Finn pats Kurt on his back and then walks away grinning.

\---

Kurt and I stop at his locker. When he opens it, there are a bunch of wedding related things inside. Mood boards, figurines, seating charts..

"I don't want you near me." My hearts lurches in panic. What did I do? I turn around and Karofsky is standing in front of Kurt, uncomfortably close. Oh. Ohh. Oh no. He simply takes one of the figurines, closing his fist around it.

"Can I have this? Thanks." He walks away without another word. Kurt is left stunned. And then Karofsky appears in front of us again. This time he is staring at me. My heart starts racing. He puts his hands on my upperarms lightly. Then, without any kind of warning, slams me against the wall, my head hitting hard against it. I feel an explosion of pain. "You, you never speak of what you saw." He pushes me once more and then he's gone.

I slide down the wall, landing on my butt. Kurt sinks down too. We both stay silent for a while. I put my hand to the back of my head, which is now thumping. I don't feel blood though, thank goodness. I notice, Mr Schue watching from across the hall. When we make eye contact he comes over to us. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispers sadly. "Rikki, I'm sorry I've pulled you into this." His eyes pool. 

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Mr Schue is balancing on his feet, knees bent to be level with us. Kurt shakes his head. "No. A-and Rikki needs to go to the nurse.. right now."

"Okay, alright. I'll walk Rikki to the nurse's office. Kurt, go to the principal, I'll be there in a few minutes." Mr Schuester cups a hand on my elbow. He pulls me up. Kurt is already standing but he's spinning. I feel dizzy. We head in opposite directions and as we walk the front of my head starts to painfully ache too. 

\---

I walk slowly out of the nurse's office, holding an ice pack to the back of my head. It's cooling on my skin and it makes any pain feel numb instead. As instructed to, I head to the choir room to wait for Kurt and Mr Schue. When I walk past Figgin's office, currently occupied by Miss Sylvester, I hear them chatting.

"Did he physically hurt you?"

"No.. but he physically hurt Rikki."

"You said he's shoved you into the lockers before." Mr Schue adds in.

"Well, I can't expel a kid for shoving you.. or Miss Hudson. He'll just say, 'I didn't mean to shove those people, I tripped!' Excuse works like a charm. I use it all the time."

"He didn't shove me this time. He just.. terrified me."

"Lady, I can't suspend a student because he scares you. High school is a dry run for the rest of your life. It's rough. People can be mean."

I decide to just leave at that point. My head is still pounding and I need to sit down.

\---

When I get to the choir room, the rest of the girls are here too. They all ask questions about what happened to my head and so I explain to them the whole situation.

"Ladies, the Kurt-Karofsky bullying situation is getting way out of control. Kurt's miserable, he's losing weight.. and not in a good way. And he's barely even fighting me for solos anymore. Also, Rikki is getting hurt too. She's our newest member, what if she leaves?" Rachel turns around and looks at me. "What if you leave?"

"I'm fine, guys. Okay? And I'm not leaving Glee Club just because I got pushed a little bit. Kurt's my best friend, I'm just glad it wasn't him that got hurt.. this time.." 

"Y'know we've all been teased, but something about what Karofsky's doing is so much worse, dangerous." Tina shakes her head as she talks, like she can't believe it.

"We're all lucky enough to have boyfriends on the football team. I say, we band together and demand that they confront Karofsky." Rachel's idea isn't the best but it does make me think about where Finn has been. Why hasn't he been around? Looking out for his soon-to-be brother and freaking twin. "Guys like him only respond to muscle."

Quinn peers at Rachel. "So we're going to fight violence with violence?"

Rachel's hands flex in annoyance. She moves to stand where everyone can see her. She desperately wants us to understand. "No! Look, I'm not saying that they should hit him. What I'm saying is that we need to defend Kurt, and there's strength in numbers." Everyone pauses for a moment, taking in everything that's been said. "Girls, if something bad happens to Kurt, or slash and Rikki, and we didn't do anything to stop it, we'll never be able to live with ourselves." 

\---

After a few minutes of arguing with Rachel about whether or not my head is okay enough to go wandering around, we go in search of Finn. She made me agree that I'd at least get another ice pack before we go searching the school. I hold it tightly to the back of my head. Of course, we find Finn at his locker. We stand next to him. He doesn't notice us until he shuts his locker. "Hi?"

Rachel is first to speak. "Finn, where have you been? Kurt was harassed again and your sister was injured." She points to the back of my head. Finn looks around at the injury, and then whistles at the sight. It's just a bruise.. "Where have you been?" She repeats. "Look, the rest of the Glee guys are going to talk to Karofsky and you need to go with them."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Karofsky plays right guard. If he gets pissed at me, I'm going to get sacked more times than Jay Cutler, which means we're going to lose, which means Beiste is going to make Sam quarterback."

I'm stunned by his answer. Rachel talks to him in a hushed tone, surprised. "Is being quarterback more important to you than helping out the kid who's going to be your step brother?"

"Look, we both know I can help him more if I stay on top. Look, Kurt's going to be fine. Rikki, you too. Rachel, I'm sorry. I want to, but I can't."

Rachel gives him an almost disgusted look. "I have never been so disappointed in you before."

"But.." She walks away before he can say anything else, leaving me behind. 

"I second that. What happened Finn? I thought you said that Glee meant more to you now than football o-or popularity?"

"Rik-"

"Finn, he's going to be our brother, you need to pull your crap together and get your head straight." I start off down the hallway. "I'm gonna go and see if the guys are okay.."

\---

I storm into the locker room, not caring that the door says 'mens'. 

The guys have Karofsky surrounded. "From now on, you're gonna leave him alone." Artie threatens him.

"Look, if he wants to be a homo, that's up to him, but don't rub it in my face."

"We're not asking you."

Mike steps forward and shoves Karofsky a little. "Yeah, we're done talking about this. Just back off, all right?"

"Look, you back off." He pushes Mike into Artie, knocking them both onto the ground, and Artie out of his wheelchair.

Mike and I rush to his aid, lifting him back into his seat on the count of three. "Artie, are you okay?" I ask him. He nods. Then Karofsky is thrown into the lockers by Sam. They start throwing kicks and punches at each other. Sam gets a hard punch to the eye. He stumbles for a while before capturing his balance. He strikes right back, repaying the favour. Nobody notices Coach Beiste enter until she blows her whistle and starts shouting. 

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?!" She runs into the middle of the room. Karofsky and Sam somehow end up on the floor, taking turns jabbing and punching. Coach yells louder. "Get up! Get up here! Get up! What the hell's going on?"

\---------------------------   
To be continued  
\---------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said ^, there will be a .2 to this chapter and the next one is the wedding so it'll be happier... maybe.
> 
> ➡P.s y'all all know the Dalton scenes are coming up, so I just wanted to say now that I won't be writing those in. I won't be doing 'Kurt pov' or anything like that. However, scenes where Rachel, Mercedes etc, go for coffee with him, have sleepovers etc, will be included..⬅


	8. Furt (.2)

Back in the choir room again, everyone is discussing the most recent of events. Mike is sat next to Tina who checks him for injuries, feeling his arms, legs, face.. "Dude was a wild animal."

Artie is in his chair, eyes wide. "Manimal." 

Brittany stares at him, mouth slightly open. "I'm so turned on by you right now." Artie smirks.

Behind me Quinn is tending to Sam's black eye. "How bad does it look?"

"It's pretty hot, actually." She answers.

Puck is sat on my left with Santana, Rachel on my right. "You have no idea how hard it was for me not to jump into that beatdown." Puck explains.

Santana turns around to my brother who is sat behind her, away from me and Rachel. "Where were you, Finn?"

"I was still out on the field, okay? I totally would have given him a beatdown if I had been there, though."

"Finn! That isn't an excuse!" I slam my eyes and look at him angrily.

Mercedes adds to what I just said. "The fact is, it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn. You should have been leading the charge."

All of us look to the door as Kurt enters and talks quietly. "Lay off Finn, everyone. It isn't his problem. It's none of your problems, actually. But thank you for what you did, especially Sam. And Rikki, I'm sorry you had to get the wrath of it too."

Mike nods at Kurt. "Serious, an epitome of a leader."

Mr Schue comes in next. Rachel moves up a seat and Kurt comes and sits down between us. "What's going on? What happened to Sam's eye?"

From behind me, Quinn explains, Tina following. "He stood up to Karofsky."

"All the guys did. Well, not Finn."

Mr Schue doesn't even look shocked, just upset. "Is everyone okay? Do we all need to go talk to Principal Sylvester?"

"No. I got in a few good licks, too, so we can just call it even. And maybe this will send a warning to Karofsky, telling him to back off Kurt." Sam looks down at Kurt when he says this. Kurt smiles at him gratefully.

"You okay?" Kurt answers Mr Schuester's question with a nod. "All right, guys. For now, let's take our places. We still have a wedding to prepare for."

Slowly, we all stand and move around the room until we're stood in the correct positions. Mr Schue tells the band to start playing. I glance at Finn who is on the opposite side of the group to me. He looks sad. Maybe he finally feels bad.

\---

"Thank you both for attending the KHRH Wedding Dance Seminar. That stands for Kurt Hummel, Rikki Hudson. Dad, you're going to have to pull off the first dance with Carole. And if Uncle Andy's 40th birthday party was any indication, you're going to need some work."

Burt holds his hand to his chest, faking shock. "What are you talking about? My moves were great, okay? It was the.. damn sangria.."

"Okay. We dance to the beat, not to the words."

"I'm here, right?"

"Yes, right here. Okay. All right, have you guys chosen a wedding song?"

"Uh, yes. We're thinking 'Stairway' or some Bublé?"

"Okay. Great. So it's basically one-two-three-four. Okay. Follow me, all right? Gentleman leads on the left. One-two-three-four." Father and son start dancing around the choir room floor.

"Hey, look at me, I'm dancing, huh? Look at that!" I giggle at how proud Burt is of himself. I don't really need dance lessons so I'm sat on top of the piano, watching. Finn sits silently in the corner of the room. He's probably hoping that they'll forget about him.

"Kurt! Finn still needs to learn too." I blurt out.

"Yeah, okay. Come over here. Dance with yourself for a while, Dad. Practise."

Burt starts to dance by himself. I laugh at him again, at how odd he looks. I slide off of the piano and stand in front of him. I pinch the corners of my shirt and curtsey. Burt bows and then we start dancing together. Kurt smiles at us, clearly happy that he doesn't have to teach me as well. "Come on, Finn, no chickening out. I did it. You gotta do it, too." Says Burt as he lifts one arm, allowing me to spin in a circle. 

"Okay, uh.."

"I can't believe it. My feet are moving and there's music." I can't stop laughing at Burt's comments as we move. "That's dancing."

"Yes, and you're already a pro." I say. "Mom will be pleased."

A few seconds later, as Finn and Kurt take position, Karofsky appears in the doorway. I let go of Burt quickly, which makes him worried. Karofsky makes a limp hand gesture, mocking Kurt and Finn. 

Burt storms over to Kurt and Finn. "What the hell was that?"

"It's nothing, Dad."

"That was not nothing. That guy was making fun of you. What the hell's his name?"

Finn looks right in Kurt's eyes. "Tell him, Kurt." He looks at me and I mouth my agreement with Finn. He's going to find out sooner or later.

"Tell me what?"

"Tell him," Finn pushes, "or I will."

Kurt gives in. "His name's Dave Karofsky. He's.. been harassing me for a few weeks now."

"Harassing you how?"

"Just..shoving me, giving me a hard time, threatening me. He's the reason Rikki has a bruise on the back of her head.."

"There's more. There's something else you're not telling me." I frown. Is there?

Kurt sighs, he looks between the three of us. "He threatened to kill me."

Finn's and my eyes widen. Somehow, we both say the exact same thing at the same time. "What? You've got to be kidding me." 

I move closer to my friend. "Kurt, you didn't tell me this." He gives me a sorry look. 

Burt swiftly runs out of the room and we all go into panic mode, running after him. "Burt!" Finn tries to pull Kurt's dad away from Karofsky, who is pushed against a locker. Burt's arm is dangerously close to his neck.

"What the hell?" Dave yells.

"You like picking on people?"

"What?!"

"Why don't you try me?"

"Burt! Stop!" Finn is still trying to pull him away.

Kurt grabs a fistful of his dad's shirt and yanks. "Please, you're sick. Come on." He finally lets go. Dave runs off leaving Finn and Burt face to face.

"What the hell have you been doing while this is all going on, huh? You should have been there for Kurt. And Rikki too, she's you're damn sister. You hear?"

"Dad.." Burt backs off from Finn and angrily walks back into the choir room.

\--- 

Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to go, but Kurt and his Dad had a meeting with Dave and his Dad. Miss Sylvester expelled him. Of course, this is good news, and bad. It means he'll be gone, but only for a week or so.

\---

The being of Bruno Mars' 'Marry You' starts to play. Finn and Rachel head down the isle first. Then Quinn and Sam. I follow after the two of them, showering the floor with petals while singing. When I run out of them, I place the basket down quickly. Sam is stood at the front of the isle, waiting as I run towards him as quickly and as gracefully as possible. He lifts me up with one arm under my legs, the other across my back. He spins me around and then plants me back down on the ground. Just like he had done with Quinn only seconds ago. I take my place next to 'Best Man' Finn, as 'Best Female'. I didn't want to be 'maid of honour'. One after another the group dances their way down the isle.

 

The song ends when both Burt and Mom have danced their way to stand in front of the Priest. "Please be seated." In unison, everyone sits. "We usually start with a prayer. But two certain young wedding planners, who shall remain nameless, were afraid that some in attendance might fall asleep." I surpress a giggle when I see Santana nudge a snoozing Brittany. "So instead, I'm going to let Burt and Carole tell you in their own words why they've invited you here today."

Burt goes first. "I'm not really known for having a way with words. Uh.. you know when you're a kid, adults will tell you a lot of things. But one thing they neglect to mention is how.. sad life can be. I lost somebody I loved very much. But Kurt.. he lost his Mom.. and that killed me. Well, we got by, but looking back? I-I want to apologize to you, Kurt. What we were living just.. wasn't living. You know that saying, that when God closes a door, he opens a window? Well, sometimes out of nowhere, he'll do you one better, and he'll kick a whole wall down. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and he pointed me towards this woman right here. And he said, 'There she is. Go get her.' You're everything, Carole. Words can't describe you. You're everything. And I will love you until the day I die."

Mom sniffles and then proceeds with her own speech. "Oh, hey.. I'm lucky. Most women, when they get married, they get one man. I get two. One of you saved me from my wardrobe, the other one just saved me. Kurt, you are an amazing person. I'm not only getting a son, I'm getting a friend. Finn.. I know you were resistant at first, but I am so proud of you. I've watched you grow into a man. But I think I'm most proud that you've become a brother to Kurt. And Rikki, I've watched you grow into the most beautiful woman, and I'd love to add something about how I've watched you become a sister to Kurt, but I can't. Because I didn't get a chance to witness any of it, you two have been connected at the hip since you met." She laughs. I look at Kurt who is smiling sweetly at me. He draws a heart with his fingers and I pretend to catch it. This makes everyone laugh. Then Mom grabs Finn and Burt's hands. "We are five people.." Finn then grabs mine and Burt takes Kurt's. "..becoming a family."

\---

The Glee Club are all sat around two tables that have been pushed together. Finn and Kurt are sat with Burt and Mom. And I, am sat backstage. I spoke to Mom and Mr Schue, and asked them both if I could sing a solo at the wedding. I'm still quite new to the Glee Club and I'm trying to get better in front of bigger crowds. What better place to do that than a wedding? I always find that just closing my eyes while I sing helps.

Mr Schue is currently on stage, singing the newlyweds' first dance song, 'Sway'. 

 

When he finishes, he introduces me. "And now, I'd like to introduce Rikki Hudson!" Everyone cheers him off. I shake my arms and jump up and down a little, preparing for my solo. The cheering continues until I finally gather my courage and step in front of the microphone. I quickly adjust it to my height and then look out at everyone. Finn, Burt and his son all look a little surprised. I hadn't told them I was planning on singing. I wanted to surprise them. I clear my throat and the mic amplifies the sound all around the room.

I don't really know what to say at this point so I go with something quick before I dive into my chosen song. "So, um, I just wanted to sing-, dedicate this song to my new," I point to Finn and Mom, then Kurt and my new step Dad, "and improved family."

I give a signal nod to the band behind me. They spring into action and I close my eyes. I start to sing my slightly slower version of McFly's, 'I'll Be Okay'.

 

\---

When I'm done, everyone in the room claps and I see Mom smiling proudly at me. As I walk off stage, Finn is handed a glass of champagne. I stand next to him and I'm given one too, as well as a microphone. "Oh. Thanks." I say to the waiter. "Uh, before Finn starts his speech, I just wanted to say how happy I am to have such incredible people joining our family. Burt.. I couldn't imagine anyone else being my new Dad. You are so amazing, so funny and you care a lot about the people around you, which I adore.. um.. and Kurt.. Well, what can I say, I'm just so excited that we are now family. You're amazing, little brother, and I'm always gonna be by your side when things get tough. Not like that'll be tough though right?" The whole of the Glee Club laughs. "Mom.. you look absolutely stunning tonight, by the way. I'm so happy that you've managed to find love again. I'm so proud of you, and I hope you're just as proud of me." She mouths a simple, 'I am, sweetie.' I turn and look at my twin. "Uh, so now it's this guy's turn to talk." I hand Finn the mic. 

He tells me to go and sit next to Kurt, so I do. He starts his speech. "Hi. Uh, thank you. Right. Uh.. well, I want to propose a toast.. to my Mom.. who is so awesome. I mean.. somehow, even without one in the house, you've taught me what it means to be a man. In Glee Club, uh, whenever two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel. Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry. And today, a new union was formed. Furt." Finn points to Kurt. "You and me, man. We're brothers from another mother. And quite frankly, no one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. And over the past few weeks, uh, some stuff's gone down. And I haven't manned up like I should've. From now on? No matter what it costs me, I got your back. Okay? Even if it means getting a Slushie in the face every now and then." He pauses for a beat, looking between myself and Kurt now. "Last thing.. you and Rikki put this entire wedding together by yourselves, Kurt. So as a thank you, I had the Glee Club put together a little number in your honor." Finn puts the mic down on the table and leans forward. Speaking directly to Kurt, he says, "You're going to dance it with me, dude." 

Finn walks backwards until he's stood in the middle of the dance floor. Myself and the rest of the New Directions get up and join him. 

 

I feel so giddy and excited after the wedding day. I'm walking down the hall practically buzzing. Kurt's my brother now! On my walk to Glee, I see the person I was just thinking about. He's walking out of Sue's office, Burt and Mom following. 

"Well, I guess I'll try to enjoy the rest of the day, before the terror starts anew. I'll see you at home."

"Hey, Kurt. Wait up a second. There's something we want to talk to you about." I reach Kurt and my mood sours when I see the serious look on my parents' faces. "You liked that Dalton place, right? Because Carole and I were thinking that if we maybe skipped the whole honeymoon thing, we could just about pay for you to transfer.."

My eyes widen. My hand involuntarily rises and my eyes slam in shock. "Wait. What!? No. Kurt.." He glances at me with a sorry look, and then back to his Dad. Don't you dare. I can already feel my eyes begin to water as I attempt to convince him to stay. "Please.. Don't. Just tell me you're not even considering this." His sad expression doesn't change and he doesn't say anything. I move to stand where our eyes can meet, in front of my mum and Burt. "No. You're the only friend I have here, Kurt, you can't- you can't j-just.. leave. I need you here, please.. We can handle Karofsky, just stay." He looks sadly at me. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Rikki, I can't. It doesn't mean we can't still talk, meet up. I- I just think it's probably for the best. I think.. I'm gonna go."

I expect to feel mostly upset at this point but I also start to feel quite angry, pissed. My face contorts into one of disgust. I shrug my shoulder free of his grasp and walk away with tear stained cheeks and smudged mascara. 

\---

Kurt and I walk into the choir room. We don't speak as we enter, and for once, we aren't linked at the arms. I sense everyone's eyes on us, wondering why. 

"Come on, guys. The wedding was great, but we have got to get ready for Sectionals next week." I walk over to a seat in the corner of the room and Kurt stops by the door. I know I shouldn't be mad at Kurt, but I am. Mr Schue acknowledges our presence and carries on. "Kurt, good, I want to talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a solo for you at Sectionals."

His eyes flicker to me. I turn away, I rest my arm on another chair next to me and my chin atop. "Can I make an announcement first?"

"Yeah."

"First, I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding, especially Finn.. and Rikki. It's nice to know that I have great friends here as well as a true brother and sister. Which.. is why it's so hard for me to leave."

"What do you mean, 'leave'?" Quinn asks.

"Exactly that." I interrupt. 

"Yes, well, I uh, I'm transferring.. to Dalton Academy.. immediately. My parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon to pay for the tuition.'

Tina shifts in the seat in front of me. "Kurt, you can't leave." 

"What the hell, dude? How about you talk with me and Rikki about this first." I look at Finn who is standing up, his head turning from me to Kurt.

I answer his look. "I've already spoken with him. No such luck.."

"I'm sorry, both of you, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be."

Sam and Puck try to convince Kurt too. "We can protect you." 

"Seriously, we can, like, form a perimeter around you like the Secret Service."

"The only thing that can really protect me is what they have at Dalton, a zero tolerance, no-bullying policy. It's enforced." Kurt replies to them. He's never going to give in and stay, but I decide to give it one more try. I push my hate aside fot a moment. I get up from my seat and walk up to him. 

"Kurt-" He starts to cry and walks out of the room before I can say anything more.

"Sorry. I have to go."

The room is left silenced, as I also start to cry. I feel Rachel's hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that you're losing a friend.." I turn around and she smiles sadly, opening her arms. We hug and she whispers in my ear, "but don't forget, I'm your friend too.." We're interrupted when Finn's voice is heard once again. My brother stands in front of us when we pull apart. 

"Rikki, wait, if Karofsky is coming back and Kurt is gone, won't he go after you, he's hurt you before. With Kurt out of the picture, he'll wanna pick on you because you defended him.." He stares at me worriedly. I feel Rachel's arm slip through mine, like she's protecting me. Quinn, Artie, Puck, everyone, even Santana are all surrounding Finn, Rachel and I. Clearly they all agree. 

To be honest, I hadn't thought about that and now I'm not feeling so safe myself. 

\------------


End file.
